Doug's Secret Song
Episode information= Doug's Secret Song is the second part of the first episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Connie Benge *Mr. Bone Synopsis At Video Goofball, Doug makes a video of a love song he wrote about Patti only to regret it later. Recap Intro Doug is lounging under a tree playing his banjo, stating voice-over that although he isn't much of a songwriter, Patti in his thoughts inspires him. Doug states that it was his secret song and only he would hear it - that is until Skeeter comes around and overhears it himself, much to Doug's disappointment. Main Episode Doug and Skeeter are later seen walking and Skeeter promises Doug not to tell anyone about his secret song. They later overhear Mr. Dink sing a song of his own as well, which sounds completely off-key, and find that it is a music video from his television. Mr. Dink tells them that there is a new store to make videos of their own and Skeeter suggests that Doug should do his own video as well. Doug's imagination: Doug is dressed in hip hop fashion and raps about himself, with Patti, Beebe, and Connie as the background dancers. As the song comes to an end, the credits show that the song's name is "Doug's Big Break" off his album "Call Me" from Jimbo Records. Doug agrees to do it and he and Skeeter go to Video Goofball. They find Mr. Bone about to record his song in the video booth next to the one Patti is using. Doug and Skeeter go inside a booth of their own to record the song. But Doug soon gets nervous and ends up with the hiccups while in the singing booth, as well as forgetting the words to his imminent song. So without a single word to sing, he starts singing his song about Patti as the video rolls and exits the video booth with Skeeter to pick up the video at the pick-up counter. When Patti arrives at the counter, they pick up the tapes and Doug picks his up as well. Patti tells Doug that she is taping her video at Beebe's up-all-night party tonight and says bye to Doug and Skeeter as they leave, leaving Mr. Bone to sneak to the counter to grab his tape. At Doug's house Skeeter puts the recorded tape in the VCR to watch on the television. Unfortunately, they discover that Doug has grabbed Patti's video (in which she is dressed as Wendy Nespah from The Beets, and performing The Beets' song "Killer Tofu") by mistake and are convinced that Patti has Doug's embarrassing video as well and they let out a scream. So he, Porkchop, and Skeeter run to Beebe's house, where she is having an up-all-night party, which Patti is attending, to avoid the embarrassment of Doug's tape. Doug's imagination: At Beebe's up-all-night-party, Doug's video is shown, and Patti, Beebe, and Connie all laugh at Doug having the hiccups and singing the song to Patti. Doug notices from the television screen and tells them that they are not supposed to see it. He tries to press every button on the television to turn it off, only to discover that he is on every channel. He stares through the glass hopelessly as the girls continue laughing. The trio make it to Beebe's house, only for the butler to answer the door to tell them that boys are not allowed inside. So Doug gets Porkchop to sneak in Beebe's room to switch the tapes inconspicuously. Porkchop crawls through the dog door under the front door and stealthily navigates through the house. When Porkchop makes it to Beebe's room, he finds the girls playing limbo inside and discovers that Doug's tape is on top of the TV. So he sneaks in and attempts to grab the tape, only to be spotted by the girls. When Doug and Skeeter overhear the girls' scream from the bedroom, they realize that Porkchop has been caught and attempt to climb to Beebe's bedroom window. Doug's imagination: Porkchop is tied to a chair with a metal beam in his head and is interrogated by Beebe and the other girls, who are dressed in tights and capes. Beebe asks Porkchop what he was doing in her up-all-night party, and when Porkchop refuses to answer, Beebe decides to use a Peanutty Buddy ice cream cone to get him to squeal as the dog struggles to resist. Doug and Skeeter successfully climb through the window and look through to find out that Porkchop had, in fact, joined in the party. Things get worse when Patti decides to play in the video, oblivious to the fact that it is really Doug's. Porkchop, remembering what Doug had told him earlier, attempts to stop the video from playing. So Beebe holds him back and Patti plays the video, only for Doug and Skeeter to find out that she has really got Mr. Bone's video by mistake instead. Doug and Skeeter then realize that Mr. Bone has his video as well and let out another scream. Doug's video is later shown being played on television at Mr. Bone's place and the others attending there walk away disappointed. The last scene shows Doug performing his secret song under the tree again with his banjo, and Porkchop sitting adjacent to him as the episode ends. Trivia *This is the first episode to have the background of the Jumbo Pictures Inc. title card changed from blue to white. The song after the credits also changes. *This is also the first episode to have been co-produced by Ellipse Programme. |-| Gallery= Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen